Kōichi Yamadera
Kōichi Yamadera (山寺 宏一 Yamadera Kōichi?, born June 17, 1961) is a Japanese voice actor, actor, tarento, narrator, master of ceremonies and impressionist from Shiogama, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan. He is known for voicing Jim Carrey and Eddie Murphy in the Japanese language releases of their respective franchises. He has dubbed over the voices of numerous Disney characters into Japanese, including Donald Duck, Roger Rabbit, Beast, Genie, Mushu, Stitch, Wreck-It Ralph and Sebastian. Roles Anime *Pokémon (Kamonegi) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Ryōji Kaji) *Stitch! (Stitch) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Isaac McDougall) *Ghost in the Shell/Kōkaku Kidōtai (Togusa) *Ah! My Goddess (Troubador (episode 12)) *Stitch! ~Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi~ (Stitch, Narration, Yūna's father) *Hajime ni Fumajime: Kaiketsu Zorori (Zorori) Dubbing roles Animation *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (Thunderbolt) *Aladdin (Genie) *Aladdin: The Series (Genie) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Genie) *Astro Boy (Orrin) *Austin & Ally: An Adventure in Walt Disney World (Donald Duck) *Batman: The Animated Series (Opening narrator) *Beauty and the Beast (Beast) *Bolt (Penny's TV Father) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989 edition) (Dale) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (Jaq) *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (Jaq) *Curious George (Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat)) *Despicable Me (Vector) *Disney's House of Mouse (Donald Duck, Mike the Microphone, Mushu, Genie, Beast) *Disney's All New House of Mouse (Donald Duck, Mike the Microphone, Mushu, Genie, Beast, Roger Rabbit, Jaq) *Donkey Kong Country (Donkey Kong) *DuckTales (Donald Duck, Burger Beagle, Bebop Beagle) *Fantasia 2000 (Donald Duck) *The FT Squad Adventures (Dweeb) *The FT Squad: The Series (Dweeb) *Great Moments of Walt Disney Presents (Donald Duck) *Help! I'm a Fish (Professor MacKrill) *Hooves of Fire (Robbie) *Hop (E.B.) *Ice Age (Manfred the Mammoth) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (Manfred the Mammoth) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Manfred the Mammoth) *Legend of the Lost Tribe (Robbie) *Leroy & Stitch (Stitch, Leroy) *Lilo & Stitch (Stitch) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Stitch) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (Stitch) *Littlefoot's Adventures (Donald Duck, Roger Rabbit, Ed and Waddle) *The Lorax (O'Hare) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Moto Moto) *Max's Extremely Goofy College Life (Noel Erikan) *Maisy (Narration) *The Mask (Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask) *Megamind (Megamind) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (Donald Duck, Beast) *Mulan (Mushu) *Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy (Popeye) *Quack Pack (Donald Duck) *Queer Duck: The Movie (Adam Seymour "Queer Duck" Duckstein) *The Real Ghostbusters (Slimer) *The Return of Jafar (Genie) *Robots (Fender) *Shrek (Donkey) *Shrek 2 (Donkey) *Shrek the Third (Donkey) *Shrek Forever After (Donkey) *The Simpsons ("Stark Raving Dad") (Leon "Michael Jackson" Kompowsky) *Sora's Ark Lark (Donald Duck and Yakky Doodle) *Stitch! The Movie (Stitch) *Surf's Up (Reggie) *The Three Caballeros (Donald Duck) *Thumbelina (Jacquimo) *Tiny Toon Adventures (Plucky Duck) *Treasure Planet (B.E.N.) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (Dweeb) *Wonderful Days (Shua) *Wreck-It Ralph (Ralph) *X-Men (TV Tokyo edition) (Cyclops) Others *Nintendo On Ice (Yoshi and Donkey Kong) *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (TV edition) (Ace Ventura) *Avalon (Stunner) *Bonnie & Clyde: The True Story (Clyde Barrow) *Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (Chuck Barris) *The Dark Half (Thad Beaumont, George Stark) *Doing Time on Maple Drive (Tim Carter) *Evolution (Professor Harry Phineas Block) *The Green Hornet (Britt Reid/The Green Hornet) *I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (Charles Todd "Chuck" Levine) *Iron Man (TV Asahi edition) (Lieutenant Colonel James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes) *Jacob's Ladder (Jacob Singer) *A Knight's Tale (TV edition) (Geoffrey Chaucer) *Love in the Big Sity (Saint Valentin) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (Bob Cratchit (Kermit the Frog)) *Night Watch (Mike Graham) *Parenthood (Nathan Huffner) *Pet Sematary (Victor Pascow) *Reservoir Dogs (K-Billy DJ) *A River Runs Through It (Video edition) (Norman Maclean) *Rome Adventure (Don Porter) *The Rookie (David Ackerman) *Shine (David Helfgott) *Space Jam (Michael Jordan) *Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (first dub) (David Marcus) *Super Force (Zachary Stone) *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (Adolfo Pirelli) *Sylvanian Families (Kurumirisu's father) *Tekken X Disney Universe (Wreck-It Ralph) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Roger Rabbit, Donald Duck) *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (T. E. Lawrence) Category:Japanese Voice actors Category:Non-Fanon Category:Real life Category:1961 births Category:1960s births Category:Japanese people Category:Impressionists